


everything stays

by cloudii



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Light Angst, Multi, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudii/pseuds/cloudii
Summary: Angela idlely watches her two best friends fall deeply in love.





	everything stays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s been a while! I was lamenting abt not being able to marry both Renee and Toby, this is the result.

Angela becomes fast friends with Renee and Toby.

Renee is chipper and easygoing, Toby is calm and laidback. They’re two people who are incredibly easy to be around and talk to.

Renee is friendly and funny, Toby is kind and charming. Their schedules naturally overlap and they all have similar interests.

They become somewhat of an unbreakable trio.

Their time together is nice, it’s special. It was her refreshing midday break; she would see the two of them fishing as she made her errands through Flute Fields and chat with them for a bit. It was her occasional weekday night; Renee would invite Toby and Angela to dinner and Angela would always gladly accept the offer. It was her birthday that she had forgotten about; Toby brought her and Renee fishing on Pascal’s boat and then they had a picnic. They talked and laughed and joked till the sun settled into the horizon.

Angela just wished that it could’ve been that simple for forever.

She starts to notice the way the other two act around each other, and she wasn’t the only one. It was obvious to anyone that there was something there.

Their stares that last a little too long. Their hands that hesitantly drift towards each other’s. They were both hopelessly infatuated.

Angela thinks that she’s happy for them. She has trouble defining her own feelings. She wasn’t jealous, not exactly. But when Renee comes to her for advice, it all settles in.

If they’re together, they’ll probably spend less time with her.

It was a selfish thought. But for a split second, she considered it. She considered telling Renee that confessing was a bad idea. That she should just forget about it. Her own thoughts scared her in that moment; but in the end, Angela couldn’t do that to her best friends.

She enthusiastically encourages Renee to confess. And when they make it official, they’re positively adorable together.

They don’t forget about her like she feared. They talk to her as much as they always do, they never seem annoyed by her being with them. Angela was relieved.

(But some bitter part of her brain kept telling her that it was only a matter of time before they got sick of her. She pointedly decides to ignore it.)

Their engagement comes clear out of the blue. Toby, apparently, proposed nonchalantly one day while they were talking. Angela helps with planning, though there wasn’t much to do. Toby and Renee were both easygoing people, neither of them care much about the specifics.

When the wedding day arrives, Angela is invited to sit at the front with family. The ceremony begins and the chapel doors swing open, the sight of Renee walking down the isle takes her breath away.

She turns to look at Toby, on the other side of the isle. It looks like everyone else has faded from his view. His eyes were solely on her. He extends a hand towards her and she takes it, this leaves them standing side by side.

They say their vows, lost in the mere presence of each other. Angela wipes tears away as they kiss, tears that she hopes are happy ones. Her two best friends just promised themselves to each other forever. She was happy for them.

(But there was a dull ache beating at the back of her mind, telling her that things would be different now. She beats it back.)

If it was for their happiness, she could do this. She could stand by and watch. She could go about her life as their spent theirs together.

She could do this for them.

She gives them both teary hugs after the ceremony. She tells them how happy she is for them and she means it.

She could do this.

They thank her for always being there and for always supporting them. They tell her that they’ll be back from their honeymoon soon.

This is how it should be.

She laughs and tells them to take their time and have fun. They promise her that they will and move on to thank the other guests for coming.

Her best friends were happy. And she was apart of their happiness, in a way.

Just not the way she wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I wrote it pretty quick lmao, thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
